Gnomes
|image = S1e1 3 book gnomes.png |first = Tourist Trapped |#=24 |environment = Crystal caves |abilities = Compiling themselves into one giant gnome |weaknesses = leaf blowers, shovels }} Gnomes appear in the episode "Tourist Trapped", where they capture Mabel Pines to try to make her their queen. Dipper saves his sister from them. The book, 3, classifies them as "little men of the Gravity Falls forest." According to the Manotaurs, gnomes apparently live in trees. There were no known weaknesses until Dipper and Mabel blew the gnomes away with a leaf blower. The gnomes were first disguised as "Norman," whom Dipper believed was a zombie. Mabel has a crush on them because she thought that "Norman" was a vampire. Their leader is Jeff. In 3, their creature number is 24. They can build, with their bodies, a giant gnome monster by stacking and climbing on top of each other. Known Gnomes Jeff Jeff '''is the leader of the gnomes. He wears a dark red hat, has a pink nose, brown eyebrows and a brown beard. His shirt/sleeves are an aqua color, and he wears dark blue pants as well as black shoes. Jeff appears younger than the other gnomes, and may be the leader due to this. He is also the gnome that proposes to Mabel. Unlike the other Gnomes, he has a brown beard. Without him the other gnomes don't know what to do. Steve '''Steve '''is a gnome who operates Norman's left arm. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt, a red hat, and brown shoes. His beard, mustache, and eyebrows are all white. He was the gnome who threw up rainbows when he got kicked by Mabel. Shmebulock '''Shmebulock is a gnome who operates Norman's left leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, and a blue shirt and has a shaggy grey beard, mustache, buck teeth, and grey eyebrows. Jeff can never remember this gnome's name. He tries to attack them while they're fleeing from the gnomes, but Dipper grabs him and smashes him against the Mystery Cart's horn 3 times, then getting thrown to the side of the road. He appears in the Gravity Falls game Mystery Shack Mystery, hidden behind the lamp stand in Dipper and Mabel's room. He stays in your inventory the entire game and is absolutely useless. Carson Carson '''is a gnome that operates Norman's right arm. He has a light blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and a red, pointy hat. He also has a grey beard, mustache, and eyebrows. Jason '''Jason is a gnome who operates Norman's right leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, a turquoise shirt, and blue pants. He also has a white beard, mustache, and eyebrows. Mike Mike is a gnome who was told to watch his fingers when Jeff was climbing down the monster made out of gnomes. Andy Andy is another gnome mentioned in Tourist Trapped. Appearance Gnomes are shown to be very short creatures. They usually wear pointy hats and most males have beards. Gnomes have sharp, pointed teeth. They have long beards that cover the sight of their body and really short legs. No female gnomes are shown, if they exist. In 3, it says they are 10", though this doesn't make sense given Norman's height relative to other people. Behavior Gnomes are generally bipedal, but when scared they have been known to flee on all fours. Gnomes are more dangerous than they appear. Powers and Abilities Gnomes can easily work together to form a single humanoid, like Norman, and even a giant, gnome-like monster. They are extremely weak against leaf blowers, though they also seem unable to organize without a leader giving commands. As shown in 3, gnomes have no known weakness. Sightings Season 1 Quotes Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Antagonists